Dewdrops
by MishaSoulMadeOfWater
Summary: 'Cause she was like the droplets born in the darkness of night. And he was the sunshine making her shine along with him. (Mysteries are yet to unfold.. Read and review :)) )


**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

_LUCE! WAKE UP SLEEPY-HEAD. WE HAVE A JOB AT HAND. LUCE..._

"NATSU..."

Lucy Heartfilia woke up with a scream. She was covered in sweat from head to toe. Her breathes fast and hazy. Her hands gripping the blankets around her tightly as if her life depended on it. Her lungs screaming for air and she realized that she was hardly breathing during the _dream_.

Lucy rubbed her temples trying to ease the forming ache. Her eyes felt wet and she realized that she had been crying. She sat there like that for a few moments before glancing at the clock hanging above the door of her room, across the bed. Her eyes narrowed trying to read the letters in the darkness. _1:52_, it read. Lucy sighed. _Guess she wasn't getting any sleep tonight either_.

She shoved the blanket off her and stepped on the cold tiles of her room. The sudden contact sending a shiver down her spine and instantly making her remember the warmth she was missing and desperate for.

Lucy's feet felt numb and she almost dragged herself to the kitchen. She opened a cabinet above the microwave oven at the kitchen counter and took out one of the many bottles of beer arranged neatly in there. She opened another cabinet next taking out a glass. Lucy filled half of the glass with beer before heading to the freezer. She added a few cubes of ice into the drink and shaked the glass a little. She waited a few moments before drinking the contents of the glass at one go. She filled the glass again and repeated the same process.

By the time Lucy realized that she could not take anymore, it was already too late. She already had more than five shots. Lucy rubbed her temples again and let out a groan when a sudden pang of pain overwhelmed her senses. She took a deep breathe and bit her lower lip to suppress another groan while the white piece of cloth wrapped around her right leg started turning bloody red. Lucy leaned on the kitchen counter for support but the pain gave her away and she fell down on the floor. This time though she let out a groan full of pain and annoyance.

"LUCY..." came a masculine voice from somewhere above her and she looked up to check on the person but then realized that her vision was blurry with tears and dizziness from the alcohol.

"... you are a such a pathetic sight." continued the man before kneeling down in front of her. She let out a weak chuckle.

"What are you doing here Gray, at this hour of night?" she asked, amusement was the last thing in her voice.

Gray Fullbuster moved closer carefully, one of his brows raised in a questioning look.

"You thought I would leave you alone? When you are hurt so badly?" asked Gray before making her lay down on his lap. "Go to sleep Lucy. I will treat your wound later." he more or less ordered her.

"Go home Gray." she looked up at him from his lap.

"And who told you I will be listening to the drunk you?" Gray asked in a teasing tone, his brows raised in a frown.

"As if you would have listened if I wasn't drunk." Lucy chuckled again making him laugh.

"You know me well. Now go to sleep, will you? You need it." Lucy nodded before closing her eyes. Gray brushed a few bangs of hair from her face behind her ears and patted her head. He hummed a soft melody he heard on the radio a few moments back. Lucy moved closer to him in search of more warmth as he held her just as close.

Gray spared a glance at her wounded feet. He sighed at the bloody mess. Really she would _never_ learn. He felt her constant fast breathing and knew she was trying to sleep. He waited a few moments more, waiting for her to fall asleep. She did not and he knew she _just couldn't_. Afterall they were together for over nine years. And no one knew her better than him.

Gray positioned her in his arms and carried her in bridal style. She did not object and he carried her all the way to her room. There he laid her down on the bed. He turned to leave for the bathroom but stopped when felt a tug on his arm.

"Don't leave.. I am scared.." she whispered in a pleading tone.

"I am just going to bring the first aid for your wound..." Gray replied turning to her. He smiled a reassuring smile before continuing, " I would never leave you alone even if you want me to." She looked at him unsure but nodded nonetheless and let his hand go as he headed for the bathroom.

Gray came back a few moments later and positioned himself beside her on the bed. He untied the bloody cloth from her leg. Taking out the bottle of antiseptic from the first aid box, he started treating the huge cut that she got from the last job they did. A comfortable silence fell between the two as his experienced hands moved around her wound swiftly and she simply stared at the fan above her.

"Feeling better..?" he asked when done.. She chuckled moving her gaze from the fan to the man beside her.

"Never felt worse.." Gray simply frowned.

"How long do you plan to stay like this?" he asked. The frown never leaving his face.

"What do you want to hear?" Lucy asked staring directly into his eyes.

"The truth." he replied staring back. His voice just as calm as his expression.

"Hm. As long as I can." she replied coldly. Gray sighed.

"Suicide is evil." he said turning his gaze to the box of first aid in his hand. She laughed weakly.

"Yeah right!" he chuckled.

"I will go and keep this away." he said before rising up from the bed."Get some sleep. We have another kill to make in a few hours." Lucy simply stared as he turned to leave.

"Gray.." the said person stopped and turned back, only to find her looking directly at him, into his eyes. "...Is there no turning back?" Gray stared at her for a moment dumbfounded. His mind processing what she just asked.

After a while though he regained his composure.. Taking a deep breathe he replied.

"You know that much better than me Lucy." His voice expressionless. Lucy looked at him with a pained expression before nodding.

"Thanks anyways.." Gray nodded this time, before turning again to leave.

Gray left the first aid box on the dining table at the hall. He clutched the hem of his shirt as tears clouded his vision. He couldn't take it anymore. He fell on his knees as silent sobs from himself filled his hearing senses.

_Lucy Heartfilia the most wanted serial killer of all times who doesn't give her kill the chance to even blink once, whose face is still a mystery to the country police, who can plan the most painful of deaths, without hesitation. She doesn't kill.. She Hunts. That Lucy Heartfilia was dying thousand deaths everyday, every moment._

And it killed him, seeing his onc_e used to be fiancee_ suffering for something she hated since childhood. _Feelings. Love. _

And it hurted like hell seeing her so badly in love with a man that he _wasn't and couldn't be. Ever._

He always thought that being the deadly killers they were, their hearts must have turned the kind of ice that never melts. But he was wrong. _Terribly wrong._

Maybe this is what they get for throwing away other's lives like a piece of cake without sparing a second glance at the body. And for the first time in his life, he regrets this pathetic life. For the first time he feels sorry for himself.

But one thing he knew just as he knew his name, that even if this pain breaks and destroys them.. _There is no turning back. _

* * *

**A/N: This theme popped up in my mind just an hour ago.. And I loved writing this first chapter. I know a lot of questions are rising in your mind and I promise to answer each and everyone of those by the end of the story. Keep supporting me and my stories and please don't forget to review. Kisses and Hugs.. Love you all :* :***


End file.
